nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Hate Monger
Hate Monger is the name adopted by Adolf Hitler's consciousness throughout multiple cloned bodies. Armed with a gun that controls hatred, he wishes to plunge the world into racial purging. Hate Monger has died several times, but his consciousness has always transferred itself to other bodies prolonging his existence. Origin The Hate-Monger is Adolf Hitler, who ruled Nazi Germany as its Fueher from 1933 to 1945. In early 1945 the brilliant Nazi biologist Arnim Zola told Hitler that he had constructed a brain pattern-imprinting device by which the memories, personality and the actual consciousness of one brain could be transferred totally to another. Moreover, Zola told Hitler that he had discovered the process that is now known as cloning. Through these means, Zola believed he could keep the Fuehrer alive indefinitely. Intrigued, Hitler allowed Zola to "energize" his brain and to take a sample of his body's cells. Zola then cloned an entire brain from those cells. On April 30, 1945, as the invading Russian army closed in on Berlin, Hitler, hidden in his capital buildings fortress-like bunker planned to kill his body and thanks to Zola's "energizing" process psionically transfer his consciousness into that cloned brain, which Zola was keeping safely far away. Hitler was interrupted by the arrival of the Torch and Toro, who were determined to capture him and bring him to trial. When Hitler reached for a flame-proofed switch to detonate explosives that would kill the two, the Torch set him aflame. As he died, Hitler willed his consciousness to transfer itself into that first cloned brain with the help of Zola's automatic brain pattern-imprinting device at the latter's laboratory. It is not definitely known whether the consciousness in the cloned brain was the actual consciousness of Adolf Hitler, that thus survived Hitler's phsyical demise, or whether it was, instead, a duplicate of Hitler's consciousness. In either event, the first Hate Monger believed himself to be the original Adolf Hitler. Power and Abilities Scientists working for the Hate Monger created his greatest weapon, the "hate-ray" (or "h-ray"). This high-frequency microwave radiation affected the centers within the human brain controlling emotions so as to stimulate and magnify the victims feelings of dread, fear and anger to unusual levels including repressed or subconscious sentiments of this kind. The hate-ray could also transform feelings of love into equally strong or perhaps stronger hatreds. The hate-ray could be fired from a handgun selectively at one victim or a small number of victims. It could be projected from a space platform or satellite over wide areas of Earth or even projected from a base on Earth so as to "bounce off" the moon and blanket any area on the Earth that was facing the moon at that time. The Hate Monger was a skilled brawler and a capable leader. He commanded a large subterranean base incorporating H-ray generators, which generated radiation that amplified feelings of anger, aggression, and hate in those nearby. The Hate Monger appears incapable of dying due to his ability to psionically transfer his consciousness to other cloned bodies upon his demise. Although, this was briefly thwarted by a jealous Red Skull who managed to trap the consciousness inside the Cosmic Cube, behind the scenes, it escaped. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Neo Masters of Evil